Sela
by coco2012
Summary: Scientists have been working to create the perfect weapon in case of wars. But they never expected the weapon to develop human qualities or emotions based on another person especially not the queen of the Sunny Kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure we should show them yet? I mean it hasn't exactly been tested or checked over yet."

"We have to show Their Majesties! We promised we would have results and they need proof so they won't pull our funding!"

"But, it could be dangerous."

"Dangerous or not they want results so we have to give them some!"

"Okay, if you say so, but if something goes wrong I get to pin the blame on you."

"Whatever. Just call them so they can come tomorrow."

"Alright."

~time skip to tomorrow~

"Please, please, please can we come? We want to see what the science thing is!" Fine and Rein pleaded.

"No. First, you two are grounded for eavesdropping on my phone call. Second, it might be dangerous and I don't want you two to get hurt. I'm already bringing your mother and she's enough of a baby as it is."

"Hey!"

"But Father, we promise we'll be good! And we'll makeup our punishment later!" Fine shouted.

"You can even double it!" Rein included.

"Fine, Rein…"

"PLEASE!" Fine and Rein screamed.

"Okay, okay! You two can come but you better behave yourselves! That means no touching or playing with anything there!"

"Okay, we promise."

Fine and Rein put on serious faces and stood completely still, trying to make themselves look professional and proper. Truth sighed while shaking his head before he motioned for his family to follow him to the science lab. The Moon and Jewelry Kingdom families had also funded the scientists' project so naturally they were coming too. They could all only hope that the project had some sort of results that proved that their money wasn't wasted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, Your Majesties! It's so good to see that you made it!" one scientist said.

"Yes, yes, Dr. Ying, it's a pleasure, but you know why we're here."

"A-Ah, yes! Umm, the project…"

"Has made progress hasn't it? I mean we entrusted you and Dr. Yang with our funding for it so there is some results right?"

"Yes, of course. Just follow me and we'll show you all the progress we've made with the project."

Dr. Ying led them through all the experiments to get to the project but he stopped and tried to distract them with other projects.

"H-Here we have our experimental lozenges that provide all the nutrients a person requires each day. Perfect for staying healthy without having to eat all the healthy food. Except we haven't perfected it yet so if you want one you're going to have to tolerate facial hair, hehe…"

The room that had the lozenges had a person inside who was trying out the lozenges. They took one and in an instant they grew a beard. Fine, Rein, Shade, Bright, and Altezza watched with amazement and a little disgust before getting pulled away by their parents.

"And here we have…"

"Can we just get to the project now?"

"Y-Yes, of course."

led them to the farthest room that had multiple locks on it. He unlocked all of them and led them all down another hallway that had another door at the end with stronger locks. He unlocked those too and they finally reached the final door with only a single lock on it. Dr. Ying fumbled with the keys before shakingly finding the right one and opening the door. He led them inside and inside the room was Dr. Yang, looking very flustered as she yelled at something in a small hole.

"You better get back here or I swear I'll…!"

" ?"

"O-Oh! Your Majesties! I-I was just getting the project to show you but it doesn't seem to want to cooperate. Although if you look into this hole you can see it."

motioned to the hole and the three royal families moved closer to the hole. A sound echoed from inside startling the families so the adults instructed the children to stay back. The adults moved closer to the hole but another sound echoed so Moon Malia and Camelia stayed back out of fear.

"W-We should probably stay with the kids."

Aaron, Truth, and Elsa continued to move forward until a third sound echoed out, this one sounding out very loud and clear with a metallic sound. It was similar to a buzz saw so somehow Elsa was still the only one moving forward.

"You're all wimps!"

"You got this honey! I believe in you!" Truth shouted as he and Aaron ran back to everyone else.

Elsa rolled her eyes and continued moving forward. Just as she was about to reach the hole, a scream came from behind her, frightening everyone in the room, including Dr. Yang.

"Run for your lives!"

Everyone ran out of the room, but when ran past Elsa, she knocked her down and ran out of the door. The first door was locked, then the second one and finally the third one was locked. Everyone was panting heavily near the final door.

"What happened?!"

"Sorry everyone, I panicked." Dr. Ying said.

"YOU IDIOT!" screamed.

She picked up a nearby object and began to whack with him with it.

"You made us think something happened with the project!"

"S-Sorry!"

"Wait a minute… is the project dangerous then?"

"We haven't exactly tested it yet…"

"Oh no…"

"What?"

Everyone turned towards Truth and noticed that he was very pale. He looked around fearfully before looking at everyone.

"Elsa is still in there."

"WHAT?!"


End file.
